


The Queen Of Bleeding Hearts

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cersei sits on The Iron Throne and lets the ice around her heart melt for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen Of Bleeding Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts 'Ice and Snow' and 'Queen of Hearts' at [Writerverse](http://writerverse.livejournal.com).

Cersei was sat on the Iron Throne in the place of both her son and her brother. The kingdom seemed just as scared of her as they were of Joffrey. Each person seemed reluctant to open their heart to her. They didn’t even know her. She could be kind and gentle and merciful. She could feel. She was a mother and a daughter, a sister and a lover. She’d even been a wife once. But they looked upon her like she was made of ice; she was just another winter coming.

Each mother asking for food to feed her children, she gave it. Each father mourning a son that had died in battle, she offered her prayers. Each sister petitioning for a brother to be released from duty or from acting as a hostage, either here or on the other side, nearly brought tears to her eyes.

She might have lacked the crown that sat on Joffrey’s head or the way with words that Tyrion had that made everyone love him but that day she was the Queen of bleeding hearts.

When she couldn’t hear one more story of kidnap or murder or rape or starvation, she took her leave reluctantly, putting her armour of ice back on, surrounding her heart in a summer snow against those she needed to be cold and heartless around, to protect herself from the winter they would bring down on her.


End file.
